


several ages have passed, and yet

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: Magnus percaya bahwa pertemuannya dengan Kirana benar-benar majikal.





	several ages have passed, and yet

**Author's Note:**

> hetalia: axis powers © hidekaaz himaruya; the mortal instruments series © cassandra clare; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> setting cerita: awal 1600-an, ketika Belanda belum lama menjejak di Indonesia dan belum lama semenjak Magnus lahir ke dunia.

Magnus percaya bahwa pertemuannya dengan Kirana benar-benar majikal.

Ia menemukan perempuan itu di pinggir jalan berbatu-batu. Di sana, tubuh Kirana kecil berjongkok sambil mencabuti rumput-rumput. Magnus menoleh kanan-kiri, tidak ada orang yang menemani anak perempuan ini.

Kirana memiliki rambut terkelam dibandingkan dengan orang-orang lain yang pernah ia temui. Sekalipun kotor, rambut itu tetap menjuntai lurus dengan tebal. Matahari sore menimpa rambutnya dan kilauannya dipantulkan dengan sempurna.

Kirana kecil sudah begitu cantik dan kuat. Magnus saat itu benar-benar seperti bisa melihat Kirana dewasa sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya.

“Magnus!” serunya. Magnus terkejut, tidak bisa langsung membalas.

“Hei, bagaimana cara mengeja namamu? _Magnus_ atau _Megnus_?”

Magnus yang masih terkesiap menoleh kanan-kiri; tidak ada orang. Ia kemudian kembali melihat sosok tubuh perempuan itu, yang masih asyik membelakangi dirinya, dan mencabut rumput-rumput liar di antara batu-batu kali yang besar.

“Kau … bicara padaku?”

“Iya! Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang sering dibilang _londo cina_.” Kirana sekali itu menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya lalu terdiam. Sosoknya yang masih berjongkok menatap matahari yang seperti ada di seberang kali dan ia akhirnya menghempaskan diri ke atas tanah.

“Kirana,” katanya. Kemudian membalik tubuhnya, menatap Magnus lekat-lekat dengan bola matanya yang super bundar dan juga super hitam. Magnus spontan dalam benak membanding-bandingkan mana yang lebih hitam; rambut Kirana, matanya, atau batu-batu kali di bawah kakinya? Kirana tersenyum. “Senang bertemu denganmu.”

Magnus tidak bisa mendapati dirinya segera membalas.

 _Londo cina_ masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Magnus kemudian menggeleng. Ia kemudian berkata anteng. “Kau ternyata sama saja dengan mereka.”

Kirana yang terlihat hanya sekadar siluet hitam mengerutkan kening.

“Sama saja bagaimana?”

“ _Londo cina.”_ Bibirnya pahit. Kata-kata itu semakin menggelayut di tenggorokannya. “Kau sama saja seperti mereka.”

Magnus sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Kirana setelah itu tertawa.

“Konyol. Aku ‘kan tidak mengataimu.” Kirana kemudian sedikit menyamankan duduknya dan ia tersenyum lebar. “Punya ayah seorang _londo_ dan ibu setengah _cina_ setengah _sini_ itu keren, lho, apa sih namanya, _kiau-seng_ ya?” Kirana berhenti sebentar lalu menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. “Coba yang di rumah itu. Kakeknya _sini_ , neneknya _sini_ , ibu bapaknya _sini_ , si anak jelas jadi orang _sini_. Jadi, kau keren Tuan Muda Bane.”

Kirana yang tiba-tiba berdiri semakin menambah keterkejutan Magnus. Perempuan itu maju dan secara naluriah Magnus perlahan-lahan mundur. Kedua tangan Kirana yang jauh lebih gelap darinya tiba-tiba mencengkram lengannya kuat. Di satu sisi, rumput-rumput yang sudah berhasil dicabut dan dikumpulnya sedari tadi masih ia genggam erat-erat.

“Ayo!”

Magnus menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dicampur panik. “K-ke mana?”

“Turun ke situ,” sahutnya ringan. Ia kemudian menuding kali yang ada di bawah mereka secara cepat sebelum menariknya turun mengikutinya.

Magnus tidak bisa menolak. Ia dengan ngeri ikut merosot pada rumput-rumput di antara batu-batu yang bergelimang. Beberapa di antaranya begitu licin dan Magnus nyaris sekali atau dua kali terpeleset. Di pihak lain, Kirana yang tidak beralas kaki berhasil memilih jalan dengan lincah. Kedua kakinya yang pendek dengan mantap memijak satu demi satu bagian. Magnus sempat merasa hatinya terluka; _tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dariku dan begini saja aku tidak mampu?_

Hanya selang beberapa milidetik kemudian, mereka sampai di tepi kali. Kirana menyuruhnya untuk membuka sepatu. Kemudian Kirana melepaskan genggamannya pada Magnus dan kaki-kakinya melangkah mantap, menembus arus kali. Kirana berhenti di tengah-tengah arus yang mencapai tinggi nyaris mencapai lututnya.

Magnus melotot, kemudian meletakkan sepatunya dengan ragu-ragu.

“ … Kirana?”

Kirana menoleh. Kemudian tangannya dilambaikan dengan heboh lalu ia meringis. “Sini, sini!” Ia menunggu dan mulai secara tak sabar melambaikan tangannya lagi. “Tidak apa-apa. Airnya tidak deras.”

Laki-laki itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya selama ia berjalan menuju air. Sensasi dingin segera merayapi telapak kakinya di kala ia semakin dekat. Pada akhirnya, air menyentuh ujung-ujung kakinya, kemudian melumat tumitnya, lalu menenggelamkan setengah betisnya. Kirana terlihat begitu puas ketika Magnus sudah berada di sisinya.

Sementara itu Magnus dengan cemas melihat ke sekeliling, takut kalau tiba-tiba ada arus kencang atau kalau-kalau ia menginjak batu runcing yang tersebar di bawah kakinya.

“Baru pertama kali _nyebur_ , ya?”

Magnus mengangguk. _Karena aku terasingkan. Siapa yang ingin berteman dengan anak laki-laki londo dengan mata sipit dan berkulit lebih putih daripada mereka?_

“Kau rugi. Di sini adalah tempat bermain paling asyik.” Kirana menggeleng-geleng. Kemudian ia berjongkok. Rambutnya yang panjang tercelup ke air bersamaan dengan seluruh bajunya yang menjadi kuyup. Magnus tercengang.

Pertanyaan bergema di kepalanya. _Kenapa?_

Magnus kemudian memerhatikan dalam diam. Kirana hanya mencelup-angkatkan tubuhnya sampai seluruh badannya basah kuyup selama beberapa menit ke depannya. Rumput di tangannya masih ia genggam erat-erat. Kemudian ia memanggil Magnus untuk mendekat dan merendahkan tubuhnya di sampingnya.

“Lihat.”

Kemudian Kirana membuka kedua tangannya dan helai-helai rumput itu terlepas dari tangannya dan hanyut dibawa arus. Kirana di sampingnya tertawa senang dan berpolah seolah-olah ia mendorong-dorong air guna mempercepat helai-helai daunnya pergi.

Magnus bergeming.

Arus yang mengalir lambat membuat segalanya menjadi lebih jelas di matanya. Rumput-rumput yang menjauh bersama riak pelan-pelan, sinar matahari yang menimpa mereka dan menyilaukan permukaan kali, Kirana yang tertawa girang dan terus-menerus tersenyum, Kirana yang menciprat-cipratkan air kepadanya agar ia tidak bengong.

_Kirana yang pertama kali melihatnya sebagai Magnus, bukan sebutan-sebutan lain._

“Hei! Jangan bengong!”

Magnus terdiam, masih memandangi ujung kali yang telah menghilangkan jejak rerumputan yang Kirana kumpulkan sesorean ini.

“Mengucapkannya di antara huruf a dan e.”

Kirana menoleh. “Maksudmu?”

“Cara melafalkannya.” Magnus menoleh kepada Kirana, tersenyum. “Magnus.”

Kirana menatapnya lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum. Kali ini Magnus bisa dengan jelas melihat barisan gigi Kirana yang putih dan tidak rata, melengkapi sungging bibirnya yang juga dihiasi oleh sebuah lesung pipit di pipi kanan.

Perempuan itu tertawa lalu menyipratkan air pada Magnus. Kemudian berteriak dengan lantang.

“Senyummu bagus, Magnus!”

***

**Author's Note:**

> ..... iya saya tau harusnya Magnus ama Alec, tapi sejak saya (ga sengaja) buka wiki dan bam! Magnus ternyata orang indo kawan-kawan! seketika crossover antara hetalia dan mortal instruments langsung terbayang (dan terngiang-ngiang) ahahah. 
> 
> but anyway, semoga suka!<3 salam kenal juga semuanya!


End file.
